Definitely Not Jealous
by nandonando2148
Summary: Artemis gets a bit frustrated and jealous (though she wouldn't admit it) as she watches Wally talk to an attractive female fan of him. Wally ends up surprising her, and the story unfolds. Spitfire, has some fluff, has some seriousness, overall a fun nice read (repost because first time I posted it it glitched out)


Not again Artemis thought, as she watched Wally talking it up to a fan. And of course it couldn't just be any fan. She looked over, noticing a head full of long blond hair, connected to a very attractive girl wearing some of the shortest shorts she had ever seen, and a small tank top that showed far too much cleavage for her taste. She knew what type of girl that was, she had dealt with them at school and was not fond of them. Why did Wally just have to talk to her right now, in the middle of an evening patrol? In fact, why did he have to talk to her at all? And no, she wasn't jealous, but it was just that Wally should be focused. It had nothing to do with the fact that she was an attractive teenage girl and not a young child.

Artemis did have her own fair share of fans, but she didn't have as much as the Kid Flash. Unlike herself, Wally did have a superpower. He was also a lot more outgoing and friendly towards his fans, while Artemis preferred to avoid contact with them.

Anyways, of course the girl was sticking out her chest, tossing her hair and laughing endlessly at the speedster. God why did Wally have to flirt with all the wrong girls? Not that she was one of the girls he should be flirting with, not at all. The more Artemis thought and watched them, the more her frustration increased.

Her phone suddenly vibrated, as she received a call from Kaldur. "Be back at the cave in 10, Batman is assigning a mission," his steely yet kind voice said.

"We'll be there," Artemis started, glancing at Wally and the girl. "At least I hope we make it on time," she finished. Kaldur nodded in response, before ending the call.

At least she had an excuse to break up Wally and his new friend, she thought as she strolled over to him. As she approached, she noticed the girl frown at her. "Come on Kid, time to go," Artemis said in an irritated tone, grabbing his arm, pulling the strong and solid (not the point Artemis!) limb.

Artemis heard a snort behind them, coming from the girl's mouth. "You really want to leave with her ugly ass Kid Flash? She's the weakest one on the team, doesn't even deserve a spot. Heck, she's not even a real archer!" the girl said in a simply cruel tone. Artemis paused for a second, with a slight grimace. She had learned to ignore comments and thoughts like this. Even if they hurt, she couldn't let it show. They were nothing compared to fighting supervillains. She just continued walking, but as she pulled Wally's arm he wouldn't budge.

Any other person wouldn't notice the slight expression of hurt in Artemis's stance and eyes, but Wally knew her better than that. Maybe Artemis knew better than to respond, but Wally sure as hell didn't. "What did you just say!?" he yelled. "Artemis is one of the strongest people I know, and she has 100 percent earned her spot. I'm guessing she could kick your ass easily if she wanted, and I know she hands me mine every week. And if you think she is ugly, then you are simply disgusting. She is 10 times as pretty as you, and 15 times as beautiful as you will ever be!" he yelled, finishing his outburst. The girl just narrowed her eyes and spit at Artemis but Wally was too quick, picking her up and turning to speed away before the spit even got close. As they approached the nearest zeta-tube, Wally slowed down and set her on the ground.

"Wally, you didn't need to do that, but just, thank you, that meant a lot to mean," Artemis said softly, missing the feel of his arms around her.

"Look, I know that you may be able to control yourself in situations like those, but I couldn't. What she said was cruel and wrong, and I needed to let her know." he said, clearly still a bit irked. Artemis noticed the tips of his ears were red, something that only happened when he was truly upset. "Besides, everything that I said was just the truth."

Artemis smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Even about how pretty I am?" she asked with a smirk.

Wally blushed, looked down once before looking at her again. "I suppose so, beautiful," he said grinning into her eyes.

"You know, you're not too bad yourself Baywatch," she said returning the smile as the stepped into the zeta-tube that was located inside a narrow phone booth. As they entered, Artemis put her hands onto his chest, as the space was quite cramped inside. "But why do you flirt with those girls Wally?"

"Honestly, I don't, I swear. They may try it with me, but I never return anything. Besides, they've got nothing on you Arty," he said, wrapping his arms around her hips.

Artemis smiled. "I think I believe you, but would you mind just proving it?" she asked, staring right into the sparkling green eyes in front of her.

Wally smiled, "it would be my pleasure," he said with a grin, before leaning down to snatch her lips with his. Artemis immediately returned the kiss, pushing back softly against the speedsters lips. It was a soft, yet sweet and passionate kiss for the both of them. As the zeta teleportation started working mid-kiss, neither of them noticed as they were too focused on each other and their intertwined lips. As they arrived inside Mount Justice, they continued to kiss, before Batman cleared his throat and they separated, blushing yet still holding each other. The whole team was clearly in shock. Wally and Artemis turned to see the team smiling, some in sincere happiness for them, (M'gann) while others in mischief (Robin). They blushed one last time before holding hands as they walked over to join the team.


End file.
